Once Upon a Time Wikia
Welcome Welcome to the Once Upon a Time wiki. This wiki will give information about the hit TV show, Once Upon a Time. There will be information on episodes, characters, and even contain spoilers. Check out the pages and catch up on your all time favorite television show. If you are just catching up and haven't finished up to the current point of season 5, be warned that there are spoilers that may ruin what has happened throughout the series. This wiki will not just give information of the series characters or episode guides, it'll also list the body count of characters that have passed away, as well as the backstory of the characters in both the series' point of view and the historical point of view. Enjoy your stay and maybe with this wiki you will have your happy ending. Contents Starring Once upon a time.png|link=Snow White Body count.png|link=Prince Charming Episodes.png|link=Emma Swan the evil queen.jpg|link=The Evil Queen hook.png|link=Hook rumplestiltskin.jpg|link=Rumplestiltskin belle.png|link=Belle the witcked witch.png|link=Zelena Backstory.png|link=Henry Mills Guest Starring Season 1= the huntsman.jpg|link=The Huntsman archie hopper.jpg|link=Archie Hopper grumpy.jpg|link=Grumpy sneezy.jpg|link=Sneezy doc.jpg|link=Doc sleepy.jpg|link=Sleepy happy.jpg|link=Happy bashful.jpg|link=Bashful dopey.jpg|link=Dopey stealthy.jpg|link=Stealthy bossy.PNG|link=Bossy the blue fairy.png|link=The Blue Fairy nova.jpg|link=Nova red.jpg|link=Ruby granny.jpg|link=Granny geppetto.jpg|link=Geppetto pinocchio.jpg|link=Pinocchio victor frankenstein.jpg|link=Victor Frankenstein mad hatter.jpg|link=Mad Hatter grace.jpg|link=Grace prince henry.png|link=Prince Henry the genie.png|link=The Genie cinderella.jpg|link=Cinderella prince thomas.png|link=Prince Thomas king george.jpg|link=King George prince james.jpg|link=Prince James king leopold.png|link=King Leopold king midas.jpg|link=King Midas princess abigail.png|link=Princess Abigail ruth.png|link=Ruth daniel.jpg|link=Daniel hansel.jpg|link=Hansel gretel.jpg|link=Gretel woodsman.png|link=Woodsman the blind witch.jpg|link=The Blind Witch frederick.jpg|link=Frederick zoso.jpg|link=Zoso martin.png|link=Martin myrna.jpg|link=Myrna hordor.jpg|link=Hordor peter.png|link=Peter the fairy godmother.png|link=The Fairy Godmother siren.jpg|link=Siren |-|Season 2= baelfire.jpg|link=Baelfire greg mendell.png|link=Greg Mendell tamara.jpg|link=Tamara the queen of hearts.png|link=The Queen of Hearts mulan.jpg|link=Mulan prince phillip.jpg|link=Prince Phillip aurora.jpg|link=Aurora william smee.jpg|link=William Smee milah.jpg|link=Milah queen eva.png|link=Queen Eva johanna.jpg|link=Johanna sheriff of nottingham.jpg|link=Sheriff of Nottingham anton.jpg|link=Anton arlo.jpg|link=Arlo abraham.jpg|link=Abraham jack.jpg|link=Jack anita.jpg|link=Anita quinn.jpg|link=Quinn kurt flynn.jpg|link=Kurt Flynn alphonse frankenstein.PNG|link=Alphonse Frankenstein gerhardt frankenstein.jpg|link=Gerhardt Frankenstein the dragon.PNG|link=The Dragon seer.png|link=Seer |-|Season 3= peter pan.jpg|link=Peter Pan felix.png|link=Felix tinkerbell.jpg|link=Tinkerbell robin hood.jpg|link=Robin Hood maid marian.jpg|link=Maid Marian roland.jpg|link=Roland ariel.jpg|link=Ariel prince eric.jpg|link=Prince Eric wendy darling.png|link=Wendy Darling John Darling.png|link=John Darling Michael Darling.png|link=Michael Darling glinda.jpg|link=Glinda wizard of oz.jpg|link=Wizard of Oz captain liam jones.png|link=Captain Liam Jones rapunzel.jpg|link=Rapunzel little john.jpg|link=Little John friar tuck.PNG|link=Friar Tuck malcolm.jpg|link=Malcolm jonathan.jpg|link=Jonathan devin.jpg|link=Devin lumiere.png|link=Lumiere medusa.jpg|link=Medusa mermaid.png|link=Mermaid |-|Season 4= elsa.png|link=Elsa anna.jpg|link=Anna kristoff.png|link=Kristoff the snow queen.jpg|link=The Snow Queen maleficent.jpg|link=Maleficent cruella de vil.png|link=Cruella De Vil ursula.PNG|link=Ursula isaac heller.jpg|link=Isaac Heller Will Scarlet.jpg|link=Will Scarlet lily.png|link=Lily the apprentice.png|link=The Apprentice prince hans.png|link=Prince Hans blackbeard.png|link=Blackbeard queen gerda.png|link=Queen Gerda helga.png|link=Helga Poseidon.jpg|link=King Poseidon colette.jpg|link=Colette grand pabbie.png|link=Grand Pabbie king stefan.png|link=King Stefan oaken.png|link=Oaken madeline de vil.png|link=Madeline De Vil duke of weselton.png|link=Duke of Weselton |-|Season 5= hades.jpg|link=Hades king arthur.png|link=King Arthur queen guinevere.jpg|link=Queen Guinevere merlin.jpg|link=Merlin sir lancelot.png|link=Sir Lancelot merida.jpg|link=Merida king fergus.jpg|link=King Fergus queen elinor.jpg|link=Queen Elinor dorothy gale.jpg|link=Dorothy Gale hercules.jpg|link=Hercules megara.jpg|link=Megara zeus.png|link=Zeus gaston.jpg|link=Gaston sir morgan.png|link=Sir Morgan violet.jpg|link=Violet nimue.jpg|link=Nimue vortigan.jpg|link=Vortigan lord macintosh.jpg|link=Lord Macintosh lord macguffin.jpg|link=Lord Macgruffin lord dingwall.jpg|link=Lord Dingwall sir percival.jpg|link=Sir Percival sir kay.jpg|link=Sir Kay mr poole.jpg|link=Mr. Poole captain silver.jpg|link=Captain Silver cleo fox.png|link=Cleo Fox tasha morris.png|link=Tasha Morris brennan jones.jpg|link=Brennan Jones auntie em.png|link=Auntie Em fendrake.jpg|link=Fendrake blacktooth2.PNG|link=Blacktooth witch.png|link=Witch scarecrow.jpg|link=Scarecrow |-|Season 6= mr hyde.jpg|link=Mr. Hyde dr jekyll.jpg|link=Dr. Jekyll jafar.jpg|link=Jafar aladdin.PNG|link=Aladdin jasmine.PNG|link=Jasmine morpheus.jpg|link=Morpheus captain nemo.PNG|link=Captain Nemo first mate liam.PNG|link=First Mate Liam the black fairy.jpg|link=The Black Fairy lady tremaine.jpg|link=Lady Tremaine clorinda tremaine.jpg|link=Clorinda Tremaine tisbe tremaine.jpg|link=Tisbe Tremaine the count of monte cristo.jpg|link=The Count of Monte Cristo baron danglars.jpg|link=Baron Danglars Latest activity Category:Browse